Project Populate
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Planet Paseltongue no longer has females of the species left to breed so they take Charlie in hope he will give the prince some female children. Warnings: Alien abduction, rape, forced pregnancy, male pregnancy


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2032

Title: Project Populate

Note: AU! alien

Warnings: unconventional rape, mpreg, alien abduction

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Dragon heartstring: Write about Charlie Weasley.

AU month: Category 3: Song Prompt: Everything I do (I do it for you) - Bryan Adams

Quote of the week: Week two: 'If you judge people, you have no time to love them.' - Mother Theresa

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 2: Games Development: Task 5 - Bella Goth from The Sims - Write about someone abducted by aliens.

* * *

Charlie decided today was going to be his day off. He was going to relax outside under a tree with a good book. Charlie couldn't help but drift of in the warm sun, and he awoke with a fright when the moon appeared. It was chilly, and he was not dressed to be outside at night.

He went inside to get a warm cloak to cover his shoulders before grabbing a telescope and going back outside to stargaze. He was refreshed and full of energy. Something about the silence of the night spoke to him.

Although his parents had several other children, his father was very protective of him, and didn't approve of him wanting to work at a dragon sanctuary. He was set to leave soon, but for now he was taking it easy before he started working again non-stop.

"This is going to be a great season for stargazing," he said. His voice cutting through the silence of the dark night.

Suddenly he saw a flash of light and he thought it was a star shooting across the galaxy. Until the object stopped and hovered overhead. That's when he realised it wasn't a star- it was a ship! It was metallic and elongated in shape, and it had a green letter M on the bottom.

He saw a light envelop him and passed out. When he woke he was dizzy and sore. He was strapped to a hospital bed, and he saw a man with white skin, unearthly white, observing him, taking his temperature and so on.

"Am I sick?" Charlie asked the man. The man looked at him, but didn't respond. Another man entered with a long black cloak wearing a crown.

"No, in fact you are quite healthy mortal," the man said. "However, death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it."

"Well then, I'll just be going then," he tried yanking on the restraints.

"No, that wouldn't do, you need to stay here," the man said with a tone that bore no argument.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because you will give birth to the royal child," he said. Charlie almost fainted again.

"Excuse me?" he said in shock.

"You have been chosen to carry my sons child, my royal grandchild," the man said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Charlie replied.

"I assure you that you are quite fine," the man said.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to distract from the horror of his circumstances.

"I am King Lucius Malfoy of Planet Parseltongue," the man said standing up taller to be even more imposing. His voice carrying a hint of menace.

"Oh, Merlin," Charlie swore under his breath.

"This man here will take you to your room," he said gesturing to his assistant, the man that was dressed like a doctor. He managed to make it to a beautifully decorated room filled with emerald green.

Charlie felt his stomach; could it be true that he was pregnant with a royal alien child? He sighed and flopped dramatically onto the bed. He had no idea how he was going to get out of here. He could only hope they would let him go eventually. Maybe they were still planning on doing it? Would it hurt?

He heard the guards at the door, and someone spoke to them, the voice was similar to the king. Was this the prince?

"Evening," the man said to him. He could see the features of the king, the same pale skin tone, the grey eyes.

"Hey," Charlie said, sitting up on the bed slowly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself.

"I'm not impressed," Charlie responded. To his shock, the prince laughed sneakily.

"You should be," he muttered. "I'm the prince."

Charlie shook his head in annoyance. "I suppose I should be honoured that I am to be the surrogate of your child?"

"Well, the situation is a bit odd, our race has completely out of breeding females, our last female died giving birth about a month ago, so we are hoping you could give us a princess to help carry on our race," he explained.

"Why me?" Charlie said, sounding petulant.

"I don't know, maybe my Father knows I like natural redheads," he said with a cheeky grin. "I think a daughter born of your genetics would be beautiful."

Charlie couldn't help but blush at the compliment from the strange prince. "What if it's a boy?" he said, hopeful that he may still get out.

"Then you stay until our son is born, and then Father will try again," he admitted.

"No chance of getting out then is there?" Charlie asked.

"Why would you want to?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"Because I am a hostage," he muttered.

"It is true, he never intended for you to leave." Draco agreed. "But perhaps we can work out some arrangement."

"What do you want from me?" Charlie asked, desperate to leave.

* * *

As it would happen, they soon realised Charlie was carrying not only one girl, but twins.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

Draco and Charlie had made an arrangement that he would help Charlie get back home, so his daughters could grow up before they were subjected to numerous proposals and offers of mating.

"I would give anything for my girls to have a normal childhood, with your family, until they are ready to come home and be rulers," Draco admitted.

Charlie had believed Prince Draco was just as shallow and conceited as his Father, and although he was just as entitled, he thought about his daughters and what would be best for them.

"Draco, I don't feel so good…" he said passing out.

"Oh no, the babies are early, I haven't had time to make arrangements yet," Draco said to himself.

"Stop! I could have dropped my croissant!" Lucius Malfoy said when his son rushed in, worried about his daughters.

"The host is going into labour, and it's early," Draco said pale faced.

"Insolent pup!" His Father spat, "You bother me with such things! Take him to the hospital."

* * *

Draco had rushed Charlie and the twins into the hospital room, and when the doctor told him to leave the examination room Draco pulled rank. He would be there when his daughters were born.

When the screaming girls appeared with fiery red hair and freckles he couldn't believe how overwhelmed he was with love for them.

He called them Stella and Stacey. Charlie had insisted the one be called Stacey, Draco was unsure why Charlie said that but he allowed it. He never thought he could give his children a normal childhood but meeting Charlie gave him hope that the twins would be happy and taken care of until they needed to return to planet Parseltongue.

Charlie got home with the two girls in his arms, and his parents didn't even question it. They accepted the twins without question. Charlie knew they probably suspected he got a woman pregnant and she told him he needed to take the girls.

"Why Stella and Stacey?" Ginny asked one day.

"Well, you know the song Stacey's mom? Damn she got it going on," Charlie said with a wink at his sister. She laughed at the comment.

"Where did Stella come from?" Harry asked curiously, having liked the previous comment. He was standing next to his wife when they spoke.

"Stella is a family name, and it has something to do with space, I didn't pick that one," he said in explanation for why the story didn't match the significance of the other to him.

Charlie had never considered himself to be bisexual, but something about Draco stayed with him. He couldn't say it was the twins, they looked nothing like Draco. He thought maybe it was because of the bond they shared, but after a while he accepted that he simply found another man attractive. Prince Malfoy had been in his dreams every night, and the pale grey eyes of his daughters made him wonder how the haughty prince was doing.

Draco was in big trouble after the disappearance of his children, his father suspected what had happened and was furious with him. He kept an eye on Draco for months before he accepted that he wasn't keeping contact with them.

Charlie didn't know that Draco kept an eye on his daughters, after all, everything he did was for them. He betrayed his own kind for them to have a life before they marry. When Draco heard the comment about "Stacey's mom" he couldn't help but laugh. The mortal man found him attractive? He knew many of his own kind did, but he knew nothing of his appeal to mortal men.

After he knew his father stopped watching, he wanted to go down and visit his girls. As soon as he knocked on the door to the Burrow and asked to see Charlie, Ginny yelled to her brother to get downstairs.

Charlie came downstairs with Stella in his arms, Stacey was sleeping and he was rocking her sister. "It's you," he said. Ginny disappeared when she saw the tension.

"Of course, I wanted to see my daughters," Draco said, he was hesitant to admit that perhaps some part of him wanted to see Charlie as well.

"I'll never fall for that again," Charlie said furiously. "After what you did? I shouldn't let you near them, how do I have any guarantee that you won't use them as tools?" he rambled on.

"Because I let you go, because I never knew love until I saw them, and I choose to let them have the best chance at a normal life…" Draco sighed and stopped talking. He could force Charlie to hand them over, but something about that didn't sit right with him.

"Can I hold her?" He asked instead.

"Not now, I'm trying to get her down for a nap," Charlie replied. Draco nodded wordlessly. He knew the time he picked they would be sleeping. He also wanted to talk to Charlie.

"Let's go for a walk," Charlie said after laying Stella down in her cot. When they were far enough away from the Burrow that nobody would hear them; Draco spoke first.

"I know you hate me, but I love them and all I want is to be part of my children's lives," he admitted. The honestly surprised Charlie and he knew that he had gotten it wrong before. This man loved their children as much as he did.

"Okay," he said. I am a firm believer in the fact that if you judge people, you have no time to love them, so I'll give you a chance."

"I want to stay on Earth with you and the girls, and they can go back once they are ready," he said.

"And if they stay?" He asked.

"Then they stay, and then the rest try again," Draco said adamantly.

"You won't let them be taken?" Charlie asked.

"Have you ever known me to do anything I didn't want to do?" he asked in response.

"Well, okay then. When you say stay with me, I don't suppose you mean…" Charlie blushed; he couldn't say the words he wanted to ask.

"We could try and get to know one another, perhaps have another baby? The conventional way this time," Draco said with a cheeky wink.

"Perhaps," was all Charlie replied.

"I heard you find me attractive," Draco said suddenly.

"Oh, shut up, I should have known you would be spying on us," Charlie said, turning red as his hair. "You think I'm attractive too."

"Yes I do, and I knew I was right that our daughters would be beautiful, like their father…" the sincerity of Draco's compliment meant the world to him.

Yet these men weren't ready to go and rush into a relationship, their main priority was taking care of the girls. Time would tell if they were meant to be lovers or just parents, but both of them were hopeful they at least found someone to raise their little princesses with.


End file.
